fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
Lust in the Dust
Lust in the Dust is episode fifteen of season three on Full House. It originally aired on January 26, 1990. The episode title comes from the 1985 film of the same name. Opening Teaser Stephanie and D.J. are jumping rope in their room as Michelle watches. Then Michelle gives it a try, and needless to say, she doesn't fare well. Summary For what seems like the millionth time, Danny has once again broken a date, and this time, he says it is because her earlobes were not the right size. D.J. and Stephanie set Danny up with Stephanie's dance teacher, Karen Penner, and when Danny and Karen go to her apartment, he sees what a mess it is, and breaks yet another date. It turns out that Danny has been deliberately nitpicking and finding mostly trivial things wrong with his dates, so he can have a reason to cancel them, because almost three years after Pam's death, he is still hesitant about dating again. Jesse and Joey convince him to give Karen another chance. Meanwhile, Michelle has been taking things that belong to others (such as Stephanie's pen and D.J.'s Milli Vanilli tape) and hiding them. Jesse is really late for an important rehearsal with his band because his keys are missing, and he needs them so he can start his motorcycle. Michelle is accused of taking and hiding Jesse's keys, and when she shows him a set of plastic colored keys and asks if he's happy now, he sarcastically says he would be if he was driving a "Fisher-Price Harley", and so he decides that they'd better retrace every step she took in the house. When she says that the last place she went to was the "potty" (bathroom), Jesse realizes this is going to be a long day on the retracing of Michelle's steps and searching for his keys. Later, the interrogation continues in the living room, where D.J. simply asks Michelle to just come clean, once and for all, and to just plain reveal where she hid Jesse's keys; they (as in all 3, or even all 4 of them; Michelle included) really—and badly—want to move on with the rest of their lives, put the whole mess behind them, and pretend it never even happened. When Michelle still insists she didn't hide the keys, D.J. resorts to two rounds of "tickle rockets", but neither of those work. Then, Stephanie presents Michelle with a Popsicle, allows her to take only one lick, and then she must come clean and tell them where the keys are before she can have the rest. Jesse comes downstairs, remarking that he's looked in every room and trash can, still having no luck and still accusing Michelle of the crime. Everything is resolved when Joey comes home and points out that Jesse left his keys in the front door. Jesse apologizes to Michelle for thinking she took his keys, Michelle forgives him, and Stephanie allows Michelle to have the rest of her Popsicle. Trivia Goof: When Jesse says goodbye to Joey because he has to go to his rehearsal, Jesse has his black bag in his right hand and his keyboard case is in his left, but in the next shot of Jesse, his black bag is in his left hand and his keyboard case is in his right. Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes